


MaKayla Corinthos

by Fanficsfan4ever



Category: General Hospital (TV 1963)
Genre: F/M, crossovers, daytime, primetime
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-11 09:55:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28349511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fanficsfan4ever/pseuds/Fanficsfan4ever
Summary: This is book of OneShots and Drabbles based around my OFC MaKayla Corinthos who is the daughter of Sonny/Brenda
Relationships: Brenda Barrett/Sonny Corinthos
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	MaKayla Corinthos

(MaKayla/Shawn Brady (Days))

Mac was walking into the Brady Pub when she saw her ex husband Shawn Brady with Belle Black. The oh so perfect girl who he would always believe over another girl he might get lucky to look his way. She walked up to the counter and asked if her food was ready to be picked up. She had her bags all packed up and was ready to get the hell out of this stupid town. Just then she heard a voice behind her and she rolled her eyes at the voice.

“Oh you have got to be kidding me walking into Shawn’s family restaurant after what you did to us.” Belle Black said in her snid voice.

“I’m just picking up my food. Oh look there it is.” Mac said as she took the bag and paid for it giving the girl a huge tip cause she knew what was about to happen. Just as she turned to reply she heard the voice of her brother.

“No you have to be kidding me.” Stone said as he walked up to them. “You hurt my sister already and yet you let her talk to my sister like that? I should beat the hell out of you.” Stone told him as he got right into Shawn’s face.

Shawn when to hit Stone but was stopped by two big guys. “I wouldn’t do that Shawn.” Mac said as she got near her brother. “You remember Max and Milo right? You know my dad, Sonny Corinthos bodyguards. You know Belle my mom is Brenda Barrett.” When Belle heard that her eyes went wide with excitement. “Now Belle don’t get that look see my mom wanted to meet you when I told her how sweet you were to me but then I told her how you broke my marriage up and helped Shawn hurt me and now she would like nothing more than to make you pay so with that said I must say see you cause I am going back home to Port Charles.”

Stone and Mac when to leave when Stone turned back around. “Oh Shawn if you come anywhere near my sister again or to our town I will make it my business to make you pay.”

With that they left and headed back home and away from this town and the people in it. Yep as the song says they sure ain't worth the whiskey.


End file.
